"The Development and Evaluation of a Diagnostic System for the Early Detection of Dental Caries". This is a research and development of a valid clinical method for diagnosing early carious lesions in human teeth. This method will rely on clinical trials for its final evaluation with comparison made on the basis of caries development between groups differentially exposed to the test agent or procedure.